


Soldier and the Florist

by TheSinfulwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, SOLDIER - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, flower shop, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/pseuds/TheSinfulwolf
Summary: Kat has a lovely woman come into her flower shop one day, sending her mind spinning into a world of daydreams and lust. A spiral that ends in a rather lovely evening.
Kudos: 7





	Soldier and the Florist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soliloquize_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquize_94/gifts).



> A gift for a dear friend

With a glance to the clock hanging on the wall, Kat let out a heavy sigh. Only mid afternoon, and as usual the shop was dead. It was easy to enjoy the scents, the colours of the flowers that lined the shelves, the beautiful bouquets arranged carefully in the windows, but she was still bored. She doubted today they’d see anyone until after four, and she let out another sigh, glancing down at her lunch bag beneath the counter.

Mitch was in the back, somewhere, doing whatever he was up to. But that left Kat, bored, alone, but at least with a beautiful array of plants.

Letting out another sigh, she reached into her lunch bag and pulled free a juice box. Mitch wouldn’t be happy if she was drinking it near the register, but first he’d have to come up here to find her doing it.

With a final glance to the back door to see if Mitch was going to emerge, Kat punched the straw into the juicebox. She had just gotten the straw to her mouth when the little bell above the door chimed. The word shit had just ran across her mind when she glanced upwards, and found herself staring.

The woman that walked in was tall, with long black hair let loose and bouncing around her shoulders. There were a few streaks of gray that stood out in the cascade of dark tresses, but this woman made it work, no shame, no concealment. Clad in khaki cargo pants and a dark grey t-shirt that displayed amazingly toned arms covered in tattoos, Kat could not stop staring. 

The woman’s eyes glanced about the store for a moment, settling on Kat, still with a straw in her mouth. The florist fell her cheeks burning slightly as their eyes met, but she could not convince herself to put the juice box down. Instead she waved. The corner of the woman’s lips tugged upwards slightly in amusement as she returned the wave.

The woman turned to the shelves then, scanning potted flowers, and some of the bouquets kept on the top shelf. Her pants were hugging her hips, and the t-shirt didn’t hide the beautiful swell of her bust. Kat swore at herself internally as she began to slowly drink. What was happening here? She hardly ever let herself go ga-ga for girls.

Then the woman reached upwards, the heels of her runners didn’t even lift off the floor, but as her arms reached for one of the bouquets, the hem of her shirt rose. A band of pale skin revealed, as well as the ridged edge of a single perfect abdominal muscle.

Juice flooded Kat’s mouth as her cheeks burned brighter, her eyes widening. She only just managed not to spew it all over the counter and register, but still stood upright and staring as the woman pulled the plastic bound flowers down. She looked them over, before nodding to herself.

Looking down briefly, Kat noticed her fist clenched around the juice box, crumpling it into a narrow strip of cardboard. She hurriedly pulled the straw from her mouth and dropped the empty thing into the recycle bin beneath the counter. She looked up again, still feeling that burning in her cheeks, as she examined the bundle of flowers. Lot of white and red in that bundle. Roses, and carnations, and orchids. 

Focusing now on the flowers, trying not to stare any longer at the woman, trying to ignore the burning in her face and the heat in her loins.

“Hey,” the woman said, pulling Kat’s attention back upwards, to her face. Sharp, a little hard, with a nasty looking scar across her left cheek. Her eyes, a bright green colour, were locked directly onto Kat’s, and she felt a slight weakness in her knees.

“Hi. Sorry about before,” Kat stumbled as the woman laid the flowers upon the counter.

“Everyone gets thirsty. Don’t worry,” she said with that slight pull at the corner of her lip.

“So uh, flowers for someone special?” Kat asked, a part of her mind just repeating ‘please say no’ again and again.

“No, for a funeral actually, back home,” the woman said.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Kat said, her mind instantly letting out a single ‘Well, fuck’.

“Oh. It’s alright. I didn’t actually know them. More of, they belonged to the same organization and I’m responsible for getting it done,” she said, her face passive as she spoke. Kat’s mind was swirling, panicking. 

“So a company gig,” she said, looking back to the flowers now.

“Close, but more of a mess,” the woman said, that tugging smile back.

“I see, might I make some suggestions?” Kat asked, trying to pull herself away from the lurid thoughts already swirling through her mind. What would those lips taste like, for instance.

The woman cocked a single thin eyebrow, arching it high. Her tugging smile showed amusement as she regarded Kat. The look though, did not help the wanton desires swirling through Kat’s imagination.

Fuck.

“Such as?” the woman asked.

At this Kat took a breath. She was used to giving advice, used to helping customers get what they actually wanted, and wanted to convey. But, her own damn libido was making this more awkward than it should have been.

“I can make a new bouquet, at the same price as this one, but I think it will be more fitting for what you want to say,” Kat said, pulling the woman’s selected bundle of flowers from the counter. She turned then to place it on the shelf behind her, and as soon as she did she was intensely aware of her yoga pants. She blushed, and turned back, to see the woman’s eyes sliding upwards.

That is not helping. At all. 

The thought spilled through Kat’s mind, a little elation at being observed, at being checked out. The woman didn’t say anything, but her lips were still held in that little smile that was piercing into Kat’s lust.

“Just, uh… give me a minute,” Kat managed, blushing again, and the woman just nodded. Kat bit her lip a moment, then hurried about the store, flushed and embarrassed and almost panicking. Never mind turned on as she gathered small bunches of flowers from every point. 

When she returned she started to carefully slide them into their clear plastic bundle. As she worked, she watched everything she did, aware of the woman’s eyes, but trying not to stare back. Letting out a small cough, she began to explain the various flowers she was putting into the bouquet.

“So these are calla lilies, meant to represent that the soul has achieved peace after their death. The yellow roses are for a close relationship and commitment, and for what you’re explaining, that commitment will be what you want. Uh, the white carnations are for strength and healing, for the family. And these few pink orchids are to add some variance in colour, but also a long lasting show of sympathy,” Kat said, carefully tying off the bouquet, purposely looking down.

“Thank you Kat, it’s perfect,” the woman said, and Kat’s head snapped up wondering how this stranger knew her name, before she remembered the metal tag pinned to her green apron. The woman was smiling again, and Kat blushed.

“You’re welcome… shall, shall I ring you up?” she asked, and the woman nodded, fishing into her pants for a wallet.

“Please,” the woman said, pulling out a small metal card holder. Kat glanced down at it as she punched in the price and told the woman, curiosity pulling her eyes to some of the cards as the woman flicked through them. The health card and driver’s liscence looked like Ontario, but she wasn’t sure what the white ID with the maple leaf in the Corner and Canada written on a grey bar was. It was gone before she could study the writing more, and a debit card was produced.

“Jackie, by the way,” the woman said, sliding her card into the chip reader. 

Kat blinked, staring at a black and gray strand of hair hanging in front of the woman’s face as she punched in her pin.

“Excuse me?” Kat asked.

“My name. It’s Jackie,” she said, pulling her card free, looking back up to Kat, who was blushing furiously, and struggling to hold in a whimper. Instead she nodded, and smiled, something slightly forced.

“Well, I hope I was helpful,” Kat said as the woman took up her bundle of flowers and moved towards the door.

“Very. Have a good day,” she said, and gave a wink before slipping out the door. 

Kat stared at it for a long moment, hands on the counter, wishing she would come back in. When Jackie didn’t come back, Kat sighed.

“You had nice hands, just come back and choke me,” she said, pushing off the counter.

“Inappropriate customer relations,” Mitch’s amused voice said.

“Gah! Fuck! How long have you been standing there?” Kat said, spinning around with wide eyes.

“Long enough to see you bi-panic. She was hot,” Mitch said, smirking as he watched Kat’s blush spread across her features.

“I was not… okay I was bi-panicing. But I’m not going to fuck a customer in here,” Kat said, stopping herself from stomping her foot as she stared Mitch down.

“I’m not sure you’d be fucking her, and not the other way around,” he said, and Kat frowned as she tried to follow his sentence.

“That is not helping.”

Mitch laughed, turning around and slipping into the back room again.

~***~

With a heavy sigh Kat leaned forward with her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her palm. She glanced at the clock, disparaging to see it was just the mid afternoon. As much fun as she’d had the night before, fingers slipping between her thighs, this new day had been another boring one. And Mitch had squirreled himself in the back. Again.

She started humming to herself, one of her favourite Kpop songs. As she started to bob her head to the sounds she imagined, the front door opened with the ring of the bell, and poor Jimin vanished almost immediately.

Standing straight up, Kat watched as Jackie strode back in. Her khaki pants were the same, but today she was sporting a dark purple tank top, and Kat’s eyes couldn’t help but pick up the peaking black straps of her bra. Or the slight shadow of the hint of cleavage.

Fuck. 

This time Jackie didn’t bother searching the store, she moved to the front desk, and Kat couldn’t help but notice the black liner around her eyes, or the dark shading of her eyelids. She slowly blinked.

“Hi, welcome back. How can I help?” she suddenly wished she’d been sucking on a juice box this time. 

“Just looking for a few flowers. Thought you might be able to help,” she said, pausing at the counter. She looked almost pleadingly at Kat, and the florist’s libido almost screamed out ‘help her you bitch’. 

“Yeah. That is what we do here. What you looking for?” she asked.

“Well. There’s a girl. I want to tell her she’s pretty with some flowers. And, use them to help me make a move,” Jackie said, and Kat felt herself shrivelling inside. She pasted on a smile, and went looking. 

Part of her was tempted to find something that gave the exact opposite of what Jackie wanted, but in the end, she couldn’t do it. Not to a woman that truthfully didn’t owe her anything. Still, she wasn’t happy about it. So she went and collected a few and brought them back to the counter.

“You okay?” Jackie asked, and Kat’s eyes flicked to her own, savouring the way she’d done her eye makeup. Damnit, why’d she have to go full panic on this one?

“Just a long night, don’t worry. But these, are White Dittany’s. They represent love, but more importantly for you, passion. And are said to be an aphrodisiac. Might not tell her she’s beautiful, but… certainly help make a move,” Kat said, putting on a fake smile.

“Good. I’ll take em,” Jackie said, pulling out that card holder again. This time Kat got a better look at the white ID, saw the dress uniform in the photo. Jackie was a soldier. She almost commented while they processed the transaction, but held her tongue.

“Thanks again. You’re a huge help,” Jackie said as she picked up the flowers, and Kat nodded.

“Hope she likes them,” she said, and Jackie held out the flowers to her. Kat blinked. 

“These are for you,” Jackie said. Slowly Kat reached out and took the small little bundle and held them in her hands, staring at them for a few moments. 

“I… should have seen this coming,” Kat said, still looking at the flowers. Flowers she’d picked out. Flowers she’d just said were good for a hook up. Her eyes widened again.

“Maybe. Little bit of cheese goes well with wine and sex,” Jackie said, and Kat almost felt the blush explode across her face as she clutched the flowers closer and look up at Jackie, who was now leaning against the counter. Bent at the waist, making her pants hug her hips tighter, deepening the view of her cleavage.

“You have pretty hands,” Kat almost just blurted out the rest of the words, and turned ever more red. 

“Thank you. You have very pretty eyes,” Jackie shot back, before standing. She leaned in over the counter until Kat could smell the watermelon shampoo in her hair, and the almost pine scented body wash of her skin.

“So. Does she like them?” Jackie asked, and Kat almost blurted out an undignified ‘hunh’. Almost. 

“Yes. Yes I do,” she managed, nodding her head. 

“Good. So where’s a good place to go for a date around here?”

“Uh… Grand Sushi,” Kat said with a nod. She thought she noticed something pass across the other woman’s face, but the press of lips to her cheek soon flushed that thought away.

“Good. See you at eight. I’ll make the reservation, ask for me,” Jackie said, and turned towards the door.

“Eight works,” Kat managed to get out, receiving a thumbs up, and a wiggle of hips, before the woman was out the door. She stood there staring for a moment.

“Maybe I should have said you could fuck in the back room. I could eat the sexual tension here,” Mitch said.

“God Damnit,” Kat shouted, spinning around again, only to hear Mitch’s laugh vanishing again into the back room.

~***~

Showing up at the sushi restaurant, Kat sat in her car a few moments staring at the door, drumming her fingers along the steering wheel. Glancing down at the clock she, the white digital numbers told her it was quarter to eight. So she went back to drumming her fingers on the wheel, before pressing her forehead against it.

“What am I doing?” she mumbled to herself, before her libido told her that she was going to get laid. With a woman that had managed to press so many buttons just by walking into the damn store. 

Another sigh, she pulled down the sun visor and opened the mirror to check her makeup and hair. Again. Stepping out of the car, she started walking towards the restaurant. She stopped just outside the door and wiped her palms across the thighs of her black jeans. Finally she stepped inside.

A young Japanese woman smiled at her, welcoming her to the restaurant with a trained and friendly customer service voice. Kat almost nodded in respect.

“Here to meet someone. Jackie,” Kat said, and the host smiled her perfectly trained and practiced smile, and looked down at some list she had at her podium.

“Of course, just this way,” the host said, turning to walk deeper into the place. Kat followed, feeling her stomach doing enough flips and turns she wasn’t sure she’d be able to eat. Even if the place smelled amazing.

Then she saw her, sitting in a booth, one finger resting beneath her lower lip, the other hand holding the menu as she studied it. Feeling her heart skip a beat, Kat swallowed as she followed the hostess closer and closer. Her mind shut out the buzz of conversation, as her vision narrowed on Jackie.

Who looked up just then, some hair bouncing off her shoulder and over her chest. Kat felt her own eyes dipping down in the shadow of her cleavage, offered by the violet blouse she wore, the sleeves neatly rolled up to her elbows. She smiled, her lips painted a dark plum, and rose upwards. She seemed taller.

Kat’s eyes slithered downwards, over leather pants that clung enticingly to her hips, and the boots she wore sporting three inch heels.

“That’s just not fair,” Kat whispered, though it almost came out a whimper.

“Enjoy your evening, a server will be with you shortly,” the hostess said, and almost seemed to scurry away.

Jackie pulled Kat into a tight hug before she could react, and she felt the burning in her cheeks as lips pressed against them. When Jackie pulled away she gestured towards the seat on the other side of the booth.

“You look stunning,” Jackie said as both women sat themselves, now looking at the other from across the table.

Reaching out, Kat picked up the menu, but couldn’t even bring her eyes to it, as she watched Jackie instead. Watched Jackie watching her, chin resting on her knuckles. The eyeliner was just a bit bolder, the eyeshadow just a bit darker, and the green of her eyes was intense.

“On the off chance you didn’t know, you are a gorgeous creature,” Jackie said, only then dropping her hand to the laminated menu before her while Kat’s cheeks burned.

“How are you doing this to me?” Kat said, causing Jackie’s eyes to flick upwards to regard her. That little tugging smile of hers returning.

“Doing what?”

“Oh you know what, you succubus,” Kat said, and clamped a hand over her mouth. She really didn’t want to see a mirror right now, she must look like a tomato.

Luckily Jackie laughed, and gave a small wink.

“Careful, might take your soul tonight,” she said, and the implication slithered through Kat’s imagination like a serpent, and she found herself pressing her thighs together. This damn woman was playing her like a fine tuned guitar.

And she was loving it. 

“Well. At least it’d be a pleasant end,” Kat managed before forcing her eyes down towards the menu, hearing the soft chuckle from Jackie’s lips. She scanned over the food, even though she already knew what she wanted.

It did not take long for a server to come by asking for drinks. Jackie asked for just water, and Kat was tempted to get something strong, but knew that as soon as she did she would seal exactly how this night was going to end.

Not that she didn’t want it to end that way but, this woman was still a stranger. This woman was hot, alluring, and there were gorgeous tattoos on her forearms, and did she just order chicken?

Kat blinked as she snapped back to the world, Jackie’s order registering in her mind. She’d taken her to a sushi place, and ordered chicken. The server smiled and turned to Kat, pen and notepad in hand.

“Um. I’ll take the number 3 platter please,” she said and the server wrote it down, nodding before slipping away.

“Chicken?” Kat said once the server was walking away. Jackie shrugged, her mouth pushing to the side slightly.

“I don’t like sushi,” she admitted and a bolt of panic flooded through Kat. A first date, and they’d gone to a place for food she hates.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think to ask,” Kat said her eyes wide, and Jackie just laughed, reached across the table and took one of Kat’s hands. She had to lean forward slightly, deepening Kat’s view down her shirt, enough to clearly make out the black lace of her bra cupping her breasts.

Slowly, she traced her fingertip across the back of Kat’s knuckles, and downwards, following the edges of the rose petals inked atop her forearm, ghosting just over them. 

“It’s okay. You can find something to eat pretty much anywhere. Besides, I wanted to make you happy,” Jackie said, and Kat felt herself calming, though her heart rate wasn’t slowing. The gentle touch to her hand was getting her excited to see how the night would play out.

“So. Want to make me happy to get into my pants?” Kat said, feeling a little victory over this woman who was playing her like a fiddle when she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me. That was happening either way. No, I just wanted to have a good time with sex, not get hate fucked on the first meeting.”

Kat was happy she wasn’t drinking when those words left Jackie’s mouth. Her cheeks she was sure were beet red. The woman was wearing a passive expression, and it just bled confidence to Kat’s eyes. She found herself crossing her legs, staring at those boldly lined green eyes, while Jackie toyed with her hand.

Just as the glasses of water showed up. 

“Thank you,” Jackie told the server, the young woman smiling and nodding before slipping away, leaving Kat alone with this succubus. It seemed set in stone that this night ended in sex, and for the life of her, Kat couldn’t argue against it. 

But, this hot thing in front of her could not hold all the cards. So, with her free hand, she undid a few buttons of her burgundy shirt, pulling slightly at the neck line. She wished she had a bigger bust right at this moment, but the way Jackie’s eyes drifted downwards, the pause in her finger’s tracing, told Kat that she was enjoying the sight.

“So. I’m a florist. You’re in the military?” Kat said, pulling Jackie’s attention away from the offered cleavage, the woman’s head cocking slightly.

“Saw the ID. Must admit, you look very good in a uniform,” Kat explained, causing her date to smile.

“You just want to peel it off me,” Jackie countered.

“I’ll admit, it’d look very good on my floor,” Kat said, despite the blush in her cheeks. Though no where near as furious.

“Mmm, there’s the woman who couldn’t stop staring. I knew she was in there,” Jackie said, and the blush heated up across Kat’s features, but she lifted her leg, running the toe of her shoe along the back of Jackie’s calf, feeling the leather of her boots through that of her shoe. Through that soft press, she could feel the firmness of hard muscle beneath the leather.

“So. You never answered my question,” Kat said.

“I am in the military. Infantry, sergeant,” Jackie said, glancing up just as the server returned with two plates full of food.

Her eyes flickered between the two of them a moment, and Jackie reluctantly released Kat’s hand. As the soldier sat up properly, Kat was a bit sad as the shadows of her cleavage became less distinct. 

The server said something about enjoying the food, and Jackie offered a smile and a ‘thank you’ before turning her eyes back to Kat. She sat there, lips curled, as she took her utensils and began to eat. It took a few heartbeats for Kat to shake herself out of her reverie and tuck into her own meal.

The food was good, as it always was here, and the pair of them settled into comfortable conversation laced with innuendo and brash flirting. Their eyes wandered openly as Kat talked about her favourite band and the impact the boys in it have had on her life, and how she used to work for a jeweler before helping open a florist shop. Jackie returned the favour, telling tales of the army, and of her time as a bouncer, or those few months in a glass company. 

The conversation was sweet, but the consistent flirting, the promises of pleasure that were to follow in the evening to come, had Kat squirming in her seat. And she knew Jackie was loving it. Maybe she exaggerated her motions a bit. The smirk of a successful huntress that greeted her was worth it all. 

Eventually though, the food was gone and the empty plates were taken away. Both women laughed at each other’s words still, until the bill came, set down in front of Jackie, who immediately picked it up while the server produced the card reader.

“Hey. What are you doing?” Kat asked, and Jackie tossed her a wink.

“Treating a beautiful lass to a dinner,” Jackie said as she punched in her pin. While the transaction processed Kat cross her arms and gave a frown.

“This potato can pay for her own meal,” Kat said.

“I’m an east coaster in the blood hun, potatoes are still beautiful. Besides, you can get the next one,” Jackie said as she took her card back. Kat couldn’t help but sputter even as the server thanked them both for coming in. 

The server turned to leave, and Kat realized she was alone with this succubus of a woman. All alone, and considering how a public dinner had gone, it made her heart pound in her chest. Jackie was already rising though, reaching back for a leather jacket she had sitting in the booth next to her. She slipped on the jacket, the bottom hem ending only inches below the waistline of those deliciously tight leather pants that Kat found her eyes glued to. Jackie Took a step and paused, looking back.

“Coming?” she asked, and Kat just nodded, trying to find words as her head went up and down. Jackie just laughed gently, and Kat finally slipped out from the booth, smoothing her own pants before finding her hand clasped in Jackie’s.

A glance down, with a surprised look, and Jackie just shrugged with that smile of hers that burrowed straight into Kat’s loins. Her hand was warm, and despite some of its roughness, it was comforting. Slowly, Kat’s eyes slid back upwards, and Jackie just gestured with her head as she made towards the exit.

Side by side the two of them walked from the restaurant, earning a few gazes as Kat blushed, far too aware of the eyes following their movements to the front door. But she couldn’t bring herself to let go, instead enjoying the moment, and out into the parking lot.

The cool night’s breeze was refreshing, but Kat knew the heat under her collar was not just from being inside. It was the woman standing on the sidewalk beside her, still holding her hand. Fingers entwined. Kat found her gaze drifting down to stare for a few heartbeats before looking up.

She opened her mouth to ask Jackie what was next, but instead founds lips claiming her own. Eyes opening wide, Kat melted into the kiss. Jackie’s other arm wrapping around her, pulling her close and holding her there as their lips caressed. Kat let out a soft mewl of pleasure, her eyes fluttering, even as Jackie’s mouth opened ever so slightly. The succubus’s tongue flickering out to tease her lover.

Then it was over. Jackie stepped back, smiling gently while Kat tried to still her pounding heart and maelstrom of thoughts. Thoughts that flashed naked skin she only had in her imagination.

For now anyway.

“I only have a small hotel room but… your place or mine?” Jackie said, the question a needle into Kat’s brain. She blinked, and looked up into those beautiful green eyes.

“Well… the hotel is closer, I’m sure. I... live just outside of town, in a… trailer. It’s not as trashy as it sounds,” Kat said, and was almost relieved when Jackie’s seductive smile didn’t falter for an instant.

“That sounds rather cozy actually. I’d be delighted,” Jackie said and leaned in for another quick peck, before stepping away, wearing that smirk of hers. “I’ll follow you out there, alright?” 

“Yep,” Kat muttered, the word barely registering in her mind even as she said it. Jackie’s fingers slid over her palms as the woman stepped away and started moving towards her car. Kat though just stood there a moment, before shaking her head and reaching for her keys. 

Mind swirling with very much unclean thoughts, she managed to get into her car and start it up. Mind buzzing, Kat sat there a moment and let out a breath. She glanced over, seeing Jackie’s headlights spilling across the parking lot. 

Putting the car in gear, Kat pulled out from her spot and out into the street. Through the wash of streetlights and glow of stop lights. Neon ‘open’ signs flicking off as she moved through the traffic of the city. All the while, those headlights in her rearview mirror. 

The pair of them soon left the city behind, and out to trees and fields of grass. Her high beams cut through the darkness, but her mind still couldn’t quite recover from that kiss. Her foot pressed down on the gas pedal, and the needle on her dashboard pushed further to the right.

Eventually though she pulled into a simple gravel driveway, her headlights casting their glow upon the trailer with its metal roof and the wooden planks that made up the front porch she’d built. She turned off the ignition, as Jackie pulled in behind her.

This was it. This was the moment that her imagination had been hoping for these past few days. She opened her door and stepped out just as Jackie killed her own engine and slipped out. Kat tried to watch her, but the headlights were blinding and left the florist with only the sounds of heels on gravel for far too long.

When the lights died, Jackie’s silhouette loomed in the darkness, and Kat bit her lower lip. The woman came ever closer, and not soon enough her hands were sliding over Kat’s hips and gripping her rear. The soldier’s fingers gripped tight and pulled firmly, and Kat found herself pressed against the woman. Jackie leaned down, her lips claiming Kat’s own, mouth soon opening to let her tongue push in. 

Kat melted, and let her fingers slide up the back of her seductress’s neck and through the locks of her hair. Keys still clutched in her hand jingled softly, the metal running along Jackie’s skin. Nails ran across her scalp as the two stood there in the dark, surrounded by open fields and the chirping of crickets. Jackie’s tongue wiped away any lingering doubts, and Kat let her desire take the lead.

Breaking away from the kiss and stepping away from the other woman, Kat grinned, feeling those gripping fingers drag across her ass and over her hips again.

“Come on. I have a bed after all,” she said, and turned letting her hips sway back and forth as she stepped up onto the porch and to the front door. She nearly broke the hinges of the screen door as she pulled it open.

Tongue running across her lips, Kat brought her keys forward and slid them into the lock, then yelped softly as Jackie’s hands wrapped around her middle. Lips danced along Kat’s neck, down to her shoulder, the woman’s chin pushing her shirt to the side to expose just a hint more skin.

“I still have to get us inside,” Kat said, even as she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to those luscious lips. Then the scrape of teeth pulled a moan from Kat’s lips. She planted her hand on the door, still holding the keys in place as Jackie’s tongue dragged up her neck, leaving no doubt to what would happen once the two got inside.

Teeth and tongue trailed up to Kat’s ear, and she groaned softly again, savouring the feel of Jackie’s hand trailing up her stomach and over a breast. She slid then to her back and into her hair. Her fingers started to curl together, capturing locks, and Kat tensed, her eyes snapping open as desires began to pull away.

The fingers immediately relaxed, and ran downwards through beautiful blonde locks. Jackie’s lips ghosted just against Kat’s ears, while the taller woman’s fingers ran along the back of Kat’s neck, and slowly curled around. Slowly Jackie wrapped her hand around Kat’s neck and gently squeezed. Just enough pressure to put the barest hitch in her breathing, and the tendrils of lust immediately slithered their way back through Kat’s mind. She let out a low groan, and heard what was almost a growl in Jackie’s throat.

Kat felt like the meal before a hungry wolf, and it sent a shiver up her spine. Jackie’s hips pushed forward, and pressed Kat tightly against the door, while her fingers slipped down to her hip.

“Open the door then, before I have you out here,” Jackie said, her words somewhere between a purr and growl.

“Yes ma’am,” Kat managed somehow, fumbling with the keys as she was held against the door. They metal jingled as she twisted her wrist and heard the lock disengage. The sound was accompanied by Jackie’s tongue running along her ear as Kat groaned and pushed the door open.

She nearly fell in, but Jackie held her firm, the two of them moving into the trailer home. Kat just barely managed to toss her keys to the nearby counter, and heard them clatter across the wood as Jackie closed the door behind them and pushed Kat against the wall. 

She hadn’t even managed to get a light on, but here she was with her back pressed against the trailer’s paneling and staring into green eyes, a hand at her throat.

Her heart was hammering as those fingers pressed inwards, squeezing and cutting off breath before lips found her. It muffled her moan as Kat wrapped her arms around Jackie, forcing her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Jackie’s free hand ran down Kat’s side, and slid in over her rear to pull her tight, even as her body pressed firmly against her.

Kat was trapped, she could scarcely breathe, but she moaned anyway, losing herself to the press of lips and dance of tongues. Feeling the softness of Jackie’s bust pushing down upon her own.

Then Jackie’s hand fell away, joining the other on her ass. Kat almost mewled until she felt the gripping hands pulling upwards. She found herself jumping up, wrapping her legs around the succubus of a woman, refusing to break their kiss as Jackie pinned her firmly against the wall.

Soon enough, Kat pushed Jackie back just enough that their lips were were inches apart. Their eyes opened as they watched each other, chests already heaving as their desires swam through them. Kat reached down, grasping the hem of her shirt and pulled it off to toss it somewhere in her home. She’d find it tomorrow.

Jackie flicked her gaze down, into the shadows of Kat’s cleavage, before she ran her tongue along the edge of her bra. Kat bit her lip, leaning back as those fingers dug into her ass and that tongue slid along her skin. The lip slipped free with a moan when Jackie’s tongue pushed beneath the dark material of the bra and grazed along the side of her nipple.

Then as quickly as it started, the tongue pulled away, and Jackie looked up to her lover.

“Bedroom?” Jackie asked, and Kat kissed her again, tempted to say ‘fuck it’ and let the woman fuck her right here in front of the door.

“Behind you, on your left,” Kat said instead before going in for another quick and hungry kiss, her arms clutching at Jackie’s back as the other woman pulled away from the wall. She carried Kat easily, though Kat felt the flex of her biceps against her arms, and it sent a thrill along her spine even the ghost of the woman’s hand lingered upon her throat.

Her knees just barely fit through the door into the bedroom as Jackie carried her through. Keeping one hand on Kat’s rear, Jackie reached up and deftly unclasped her lover’s bra. Kat felt herself slipping slightly, and clenched harder with her legs. Then she felt like she was falling, and her back hit the blankets of her bed tucked tightly against the back wall of the trailer, Jackie laying atop her.

Kat uncurled her legs, and Jackie grinned above her. A succubus, a demon of Kat’s own lust given flesh. She had to be, there was no other way. The woman’s grip was moving upwards, along Kat’s tight stomach and to her breasts as she leaned in for another kiss.

A soft caress of lips that did not last nearly long enough. Kat mewled as Jackie sat up on her knees, even as her fingers curled under the cups of her lover’s bra. While she pulled Kat pushed her arms out, letting her demon take the bra and toss it across the room. Lost now along with her shirt.

Resting back on her heels, kneeling between Kat’s legs, and lit by moonlight streaming in through the window beside the bed, Jackie started to unbutton her blouse. Each button seemed to take an eternity, but Kat watched it all entranced. Seeing the deepening shadows of her cleavage, the blouse parting to show the dark lace of her bra. 

Kat bit her lower lip, her hands sliding along Jackie’s thighs as the button just below the succubus’s bust was undone, showing a hint of skin beneath the bra. And further down that broadening line of skin, until Kat’s eyes set upon the chisselled ridges of the woman’s abs. Her breath caught, finally seeing them now, and now just hints peeking from beneath t-shirts. Jackie smiled down at the woman laying beneath her, her fingertips running across the tops of her breasts as she drew her blouse open.

More skin on display, more black lace, soft curves, and hard ridges. Kat almost drooled at the sight above her, even as Jackie slowly slid one sleeve off to expose a shoulder and arm, before repeating it with the other. 

She tossed the blouse aside, and reached back for the clasp of her bra, but Kat sat up then. Jackie smirked, her fingers coming down to play along Kat’s shoulders as the florist felt her way across the dips and bluffs of Jackie’s back. She lowered her face into the shadows before her, tongue soon trailing a slick back along a rounded curve of an entrapped breast.

Finding the clasp, Kat unsnapped it, and felt the breasts beneath her lips drop, the lace holding them falling away from Jackie’s skin. The succubus of a woman just watched, still kneeling as Kat pulled the bra off and tossed it away, before pulling a nipple into her mouth. She bit gently, earning herself a moan, and lashed at the trapped flesh with her tongue.

Jackie scratched along her lover’s back, groaning at the pleasure at her bust, as her nails marked dark red lines across Kat’s skin. Up they trailed as Kat’s teeth nipped and pulled at the nipple between her lips, soon turning her attentions to the second. She delighted in the firmness, in the moans of pleasure coming from above her as Jackie’s fingers made their way to Kat’s shoulders.

Then Jackie’s firm grip grasped Kat’s throat and forced her back. Her teeth scraped across the nipple she’d been pleasuring, earning herself a sharp moan from the woman who slammed her down onto the bed. 

Kat couldn’t breathe, and Jackie moved to straddle the woman. Soft choking sounds clicked at the back of Kat’s throat as she stared up at the topless beauty above her. 

“Take off your pants,” Jackie growled, her fingers flexing inwards ever so slightly with the command.

Kat would have moaned if air was able to pass freely. Instead she choked, and ran her hands downwards, fumbling with her button and zipper. Her knuckles ran across the smooth leather encasing Jackie’s thighs, and she hiked up her hips to push both her pants and panties downwards. 

Jackie’s eyes moved, watching with a lustful gaze as garments slid down over beautifully lean legs. She chewed her lip as Kat kicked off her shoes, sending them somewhere across the room with a dull thump, then managed to get her pants and panties off to slump off the side of the bed.

Only then did Jackie release her grip, and Kat sucked in lungfuls of air greedily. Jackie lowered herself down, her breasts pressing against her lover’s, her lips gently along Kat’s jaw. Her tongue flicked, tasting skin, leaving a glistening trail up to Kat’s ear, which she pulled between her teeth.

“Good girl,” Jackie whispered, and Kat let out a shuddering moan. The succubus above her used her thumb and forefinger, turning Kat’s head to the side, and claimed her lips once again.

The newest moan once again muffled by the kiss, Kat let her hands run across Jackie’s back, down to the leather clutching at her ass. The material smooth against her hand, seductive in its own way. Kat groaned into the kiss, savouring each moment, as she lifted one leg upwards. The bare skin of her thigh pressed hard against Jackie’s crotch. She could feel the warmth seeping through the leather and earned herself a groan from the other woman.

Jackie broke the kiss then, grinding down on the thigh pressing between her own, and grasped Kat’s shoulder. Her lips peeling back from her teeth, her tongue dragging across them, and Kat swallowed. The expression above her was feral.

With a firm pull Jackie had Kat on her belly and slid to straddle just one of her legs. The succubus leaned down, the tips of her breasts gliding up Kat’s back, as her fingertips glided along the curve of Kat’s ass. A shuddering moan spilled from Kat’s lips at the sensation as those fingers slid down between her parted thighs.

“Very good girl,” Jackie growled then, reaching forward with her other hand, gliding along the side of Kat’s neck, curling around her throat. Kat closed her eyes, and arched her back as Jackie pulled on her throat.

With gentle presses Jackie teased along Kat’s sex, feeling the slickness of her arousal as she continued to pull back. Soon Kat couldn’t lean back any further, her breasts lifting from the bed, and Jackie’s grip started to constrict. As she let out her first choked groan, Jackie pushed her fingers inside her lover, and listened to the moan spilling free.

The heat encased her fingers as she began to thrust, filling the woman with two digits while she struggled to breathe. Her hips were pushed down into the mattress by Jackie’s weight, her arousal seeping into the threads of the blankets as those fingers picked up their speed and drove into her. 

Sounds refused to spill free anymore, and Kat’s pleasure mounted. Her lungs started to burn while heat soared in her sex.

Then the fingers left. Kat fell and gasped for breath as Jackie’s fingers continued to thrust into her cunt. Kat grasped at the sheets, her moans coming out in shuddering breaths as she tried to regain herself. All while she felt her pleasure rising, soon on the verge of cumming.

Jackie lowered herself, kissing at the back of Kat’s shoulders, and pulled her fingers free. Kat almost whimpered, as her lover’s fingers traced slick trails along the swell of her ass and to her hip. 

Laying beside Kat, Jackie gently held her neck again, fingers nestled just beneath her jaw. The succubus of a woman pulled back on Kat’s hip until their bodies pressed together. Those slick fingers slid in between Kat’s legs again, and she lifted one, curling it to plant her foot on the bed.

“Moan for me Kitten,” Jackie growled, as her fingers pinched at Kat’s clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Kat spilled out before giving in and letting out a throaty moan of pleasure as her hips bucked forward against the pleasant touch of those fingers.

Jackie’s breath cascaded across the back of Kat’s shoulder, before teeth clamped down hard at the crook of her neck. They dug in, indenting the skin, bordering on pain as those fingers continued to pull now whimpering moans from Kat’s lips. She reached back, her fingers gripping at Jackie’s hair as her ass rubbed against the tight leather of her pants.

The pleasure rose up again, until it was nearly overwhelming. Kat almost screamed out her bliss, her nails scratching across Jackie’s scalp as she came beneath those eager fingers. The bite slowly released, Jackie’s tongue slowly dragging across the dark red marks she’d left in her wake as her fingers came to a gentle stop.

For a moment Kat just lay there, resting against Jackie’s body, almost panting, savouring the gentle licks along her skin. The burn in her lungs faded, and she found herself looking out the window towards the moon. Slowly she turned her head, pulling free from Jackie’s relaxed grip easily.

“Let’s get you out of those pants,” Kat said, and her lover grinned, shifting away as Kat turned herself to get on her hands and knees. 

She pressed her lips to Jackie’s hard abdomen, and dragged her tongue along those firm ridges of muscle. Jackie’s head tilted back and a soft groan spilled free as Kat’s fingers worked at the zipper and button of those beautiful leather garments that were between her and what she wanted. 

As the top of the pants parted, Kat was unsurprised to see black lace waiting for her. She grinned, slipping her fingers under the waistband of the pants, and the lace of the panties. Slowly she began to pull, placing more kisses across Jackie’s stomach while she peeled the tight leather off her thighs. 

Kat also wasn’t surprised to find Jackie was perfectly smooth, and let her tongue trace the soft flesh by her entrance, then soon left it behind as she kissed and licked her way down the woman’s legs until the pants joined the rest of the clothes; hidden somewhere in the dark upon the floor.

Nearly hanging off the bed, Kat began to climb her way back upwards, when Jackie lifted her knees, grasping the sides of Kat’s chest. She squeezed firmly, then rolled, spinning Kat onto her back once more, with Jackie now straddling her chest.

One hand planted beside Kat’s head, then the other, and the woman let out a sensual purr in her throat. Slowly she began to move forward, a huntress on the prowl, but she’d already caught her prey. 

Kat knew what was coming, even as the tips of black locks trailed across her chest and face. She welcomed it, eager for it as Jackie continued to crawl until she was straddling Kat’s face. 

Looking upwards, Kat licked her lips, seeing Jackie’s cunt bare above her. Glistening with arousal, and eager for attention. Slowly, the woman above her lowered her hips, until she was pressing herself against Kat’s parting lips. Kat let her tongue slither out, parting the labia and tasting the tart flavour within. A soft moan spilled from above, and Jackie began to grind down on Kat’s mouth.

Kat gripped Jackie’s hips, feeling their motion as her tongue pushed inwards, curling inside the other woman and drawing new moans. Kat let her hands slither upwards, to Jackie’s stomach, feeling the movement there, the powerful muscles beneath her skin. Kat savoured the feeling as her tongue continued to thrust, juices smearing across her lips, dribbling along her cheeks. Soon though her hands continued up, over ribs to the soft flesh of Jackie’s breasts. 

With a squeeze, Kat earned another moan, all while her tongue continued to pleasure the woman above her. She savoured the contrast of hard muscle with the plush softness of her breasts, fingers sinking into the flesh as Jackie rode her face.

Then Jackie’s hips pushed downwards firmly, a tremor running through her thighs as she threw her head back and let out a hungry moan. Kat clenched her fingers tighter on the breasts beneath her hands, and thrust her tongue harder despite the weariness starting to set in. The succubus quivered in delights, but soon the sensations passed and she went still. For a moment she sat there, Kat’s tongue still buried in her cunt, before she slid off to lay down beside her lover.

Moonlight lit her skin, almost giving it a blue tinge as Jackie nestled up beside Kat, pressing her body firmly against hers. She was warm, and a sheen of sweat glistened on her. Her hand rested on Kat’s stomach, feeling the movement as Kat breathed deep, and gently kissed the woman’s shoulder.

“I think, a shower might be in order,” Kat said quietly, turning her head and smiling. “Care to join?”

“In a moment. I just want to savour this a few heartbeats longer. You really are a gorgeous creature,” Jackie said smiling softly, and Kat found herself blushing, before rolling over to kiss the woman.

~***~

The chirping of birds roused Kat from her sleep, and as she shifted, she felt her body grinding against Jackie’s. A sleepy groan came from the other woman, her hand pulling slightly just beneath Kat’s bust to pull her tight.

Kat couldn’t help but smile, savouring the warmth of the woman against her, the thin trails of black hair that draped across her shoulder. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up feeling so safe. 

So she laid there, enjoying the warmth beneath the blankets and against Jackie. The smell of sex not quite dispersed even after the hot shower the two had shared the night before. 

The sunlight trying to get in through the curtains cast a golden glow across the bedroom, and Kat couldn’t help but note the clothes scattered about. She smiled, and turned her head.

“Breakfast?” she asked softly, and watched as Jackie’s lips curled into a smile.

“That sounds lovely,” Jackie said, her eyes finally opening as she planted a soft kiss on the back of Kat’s shoulder. 

With some reluctance, Kat slipped out from the blankets and Jackie cuddle. She moved past the clothes and to the doorway that led to the rest of her home. She paused, hand on the door frame, and looked back.

“I don’t work today,” she said, and Jackie grinned.

“Me either.”


End file.
